1. Field of the Invention
The application relates to a display array. More particularly, the invention relates to a pixel array.
2. Description of Related Art
To meet requirements of high speed, high efficiency, light weight, and compactness for modern products, electronic parts have been vigorously developed towards the trend of miniaturization. Various mobile electronic devices including notebook computers, cell phones, electronic dictionaries, personal digital assistants (PDAs), web pads, and tablet personal computers (PCs) have become the mainstream. Among image displays of the mobile electronic devices, flat panel displays having superior characteristics, such as great space utilization, high resolution, low power consumption, and no radiation, have been extensively applied nowadays in order to satisfy the demand for miniaturized products.
Generally, a flat panel display mainly contains a display panel and a plurality of driver ICs. The display panel has a pixel array thereon, and pixels in the pixel array are driven by corresponding scan lines and corresponding data lines. In order for the flat panel display to prevail in the market, manufacturers all fervently strive to reduce process costs. Recently, a half source driver technology has been proposed, which mainly arranges the layout on the pixel array for reducing the number of source drivers actually used.
In a conventional half source driver technology, the same data line is mainly used to transmit data signals corresponding to two pixels, and thereby the number of data lines and the number of actually-used source drivers are reduced.
With increasing demands for high quality of the flat panel displays, e.g., high resolution, more source drivers are required. Nonetheless, the source drivers have high cost barrier and high power consumption because signals processed by the source drivers are rather complicated. To satisfy the consumers' need of the flat panel displays with low costs and favorable quality, further reduction of the number of source drivers is likely to better equip the flat panel displays with satisfactory quality and market competitiveness.